


My View on His Legendary Tale

by fandomination413



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: I'll add more tags when they come along, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomination413/pseuds/fandomination413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to Hogwarts, and got a little more out of it than what my parents did. Trolls in the Dungeon, and giant snakes in the pipes are only the beginning.  Harry's epic heroic tale, told from a bystanders point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get This Straight

Hey, just a little heads up before you read this fanfic. !This will not be as long as long as the Harry Potter book series, I don't have that kind of commitment! But I will try to fit all of the major events into it, to the best of my ability. Also, this WILL be a bit more graphic that J. K. Rowling's view. So beware!! Thanks, and I hope you like it!  
~Heather


	2. Where This Whole Thing Began

“Hufflepuff!” The large, leather hat yelled, as the Hufflepuff table cheered. Everyone else though looked dumbstruck, that I got into that house, I sure didn’t look the part. With my short red and blue hair and nose ring. If you just look at me you would definitely think I was a Slytherin, or maybe Gryffindor. But, my large heart and love for all things plants, I got Hufflepuff, and I’m not upset, not at all. I squeal and run over the table, so happy I had a new family. I sat down at an open seat, right in the middle. People were drowning me in questions and I tried to answer them all, when I caught sight of him.   
He sat at the Ravenclaw table, his nose in a book, Gone With the Wind, one of my many books I brought, and I brought a lot and bought even more. He had blonde hair cut short at the sides and back, with a long layer sweeping over his head. He had small, black frames and light blue eyes. His robes were a bit big, so his hands were covered as he was reading. His eyes were quickly scanning the page, as if he was trying to grip everything in a very short time. His face was narrow but still had some baby fat, making him look a little innocent. He looks up and meets my eye contact, he gives me a shy smile, and I return it with a big goofy grin. He chuckles and puts his book down, getting up from his table. He looks around, with this chaos no one noticed him. He made his way over to my seat, and sat next to my now empty seat, everyone moved to ask the other newcomer, and they looked a bit scared.   
“Hello,” He greeted, sticking his hand out. He has a Canadian accent, “my name is Eli. Yours?” I shake his hand with a grin etching on my face.  
“Heather, Heather Corvi,” I say, my hands falling into my lap, “I really like the book you were reading.”   
“Oh, Gone With the Wind? Yeah, my grandmother gave it to me, she said she read it all the time when it came out.” Eli said, a small smile appearing.  
“My mom used to read it to me every night before I went to bed, she would always ask me if I wanted to hear a different book. Ones with princesses and dragons and knights. I always told her the same thing,” I looked at Eli, his eyes were shining, “the Southern gentlemen were the only knights I need.” Eli let out a laugh, and was about to say something but was cut off my the Headmaster. Everyone turned to face him.  
“Hello, new and returning students! Welcome to Hogwarts!” He yelled, everyone started cheering and clapping. He made a line with his hand, and everyone quieted down. “Now for all of the first years, when we leave to our dormitories, please follow your prefects to find out how to enter and where it is.” Four people stood up, all wearing their house robes, all looking to be about 17. “There are rules posted in your Common Rooms, I suggest you read them. Now, onto the first feast of the new year!” Everyone started cheering again, and massive amounts of food appeared in front of us. I gawked, this was the most food I’ve ever seen in one place.   
“I have to head back to my table, don’t want to get in trouble.” Eli said, getting up, i looked at him with a hope in my eyes and a mouth full of turkey. Eli laughed again, and I swallowed.   
“I hope you’re in my classes.” I said, giving him a hug.  
“Yeah me too.” He hugged back and left, “don’t forget to chew!” He yelled, and raced off to his house table. I laughed and continued eating the sumptuous meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the plates were empty and our stomachs were full, we headed off to the dorms. All of the first years were in the front, not knowing where we were, at all. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were heading upstairs, and I saw Eli looking at me. Goodnight he mouthed and disappeared into the crowds. Slytherin were heading downstairs, while we stayed on the first floor. The smell of warm pancakes and fruit filled our noses, and I sniffed deeply, sighing heavily.   
“Our dorms are by the kitchen, it’s nice to have a peek at the next meal.” Our prefect said, I think her name was, Hannah Abbot? I think? Oh well. She walked up to a stack of barrels, a started tapping on one, the tune of “Helga Hufflepuff”. The lid popped open and she turned to us. “You tap on the barrel second from the bottom, in the middle of the second row. If you tap the wrong barrel and/or tap the wrong tune, you get doused in vinegar.” She finished and crawled in, we followed after her one by one, and after what felt like forever, we enter a cosy, rounded low-ceilinged room. The room is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colors of yellow and black, emphasized by the use of honey-colored wood for the tables and what I assumed to the doors to the Girls’ and Boys’ rooms.   
A colorful collection of plants sat next to the books on the curved bookshelves, made to fit the walls nicely, waving and dancing at passers-by, and copper pots hung on the ceiling with roots hanging so far low, that it brushed your head as you passed under them. There were small tables scattered around with two or three chairs, some had cards, chess boards and some were bare. There was a roaring fire in the middle of the doors, with a large, plush rug with even softer looking couches and chairs. The whole place smelled earthy and the slight smell of breakfast for tomorrow morning. Could I just stay here my whole life? Please?  
“Okay, Boys’ dorm is on the right, Girls’ on the left. And don’t stay up past 11:00 we have classes first thing in the morning.” Hannah said and left to her room. I just wanna touch everything, and get used to all the new things, but all the food i get and the excitement get to me and I start to feel drowsy. I yawn and scratched my head.  
“I’m gonna hit the sack-” I start by realize, no one is listening. Everyone is looking at the fire, or the plants. All the first years at least. I sigh and go into my new home for the next 7 years. Right I forgot to mention it, my mom and dad are both pure-blood wizards and my mom loves me. But my dad doesn’t, so my mom told me to stay here for the entire time, no going home for breaks or weekends. And I have to stay with my grandma over Summer. But she said she would visit as much as she could and send me tons of letters and gifts. So, pretty much I can’t go home for a whole 7 years, but I really like my grandma and she’s only 61, so she has a lot of time left for me. I enter another round room with a heater in the middle, with 10 bunk-beds around it. There are more dorms, hopefully leaning to other beds, ten beds can’t hold over 70 kids. Each bed gets a dresser, a trunk at the end and a nightstand. The top bunk gets a nightstand too, it’s connected to the bed frame. I walk over to a bed and see there is a card with two names on it, written in fancy handwriting;  
Heather Corvi  
&  
Jedia Anderson

I guess I’m bunking with some girl named Jedia Anderson, cool. I see they have my bags next to the bunk, I only have three baby blue bags. I also see there are three other hot pink and black bags. They must be Jedia’s, i ignore them and start unpacking, folding and neatly putting them in the trunk. Once I finish, I put on my pjs- which is just an XXL t-shirt and biker shorts.I see another note, a pink sticky-note;  
I get bottom bunk okay? Good.  
Good, I didn’t want bottom bunk anyways. I climb up to the top bunk and take out my nose ring and take out my contacts. Good thing I brought my glasses, I’m wearing those from now on, those things sure are annoying. I place both my contacts and my glasses on the nightstand and I snuggle into my patchwork sheets and slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, the updates will be pretty slow. Sorry. I'll update whenever I can, school is giving me a lot of Homework right now. Please give me suggestions in the comments, and I'll be happy to add anyone into the story.   
> ~Heather


End file.
